the beginning of the end
by amai.namikaze
Summary: Déjame ir, tengo que hacerlo. Tú tienes que seguir con tu camino y yo con el mío. Sé que puedes seguir sin mí, tienes a rin…- en medio de una oscura noche, Haruka tiene un fatal accidente. Makoto lo único que puede hacer es observarlo. Makoharu, leve Sourin.


**Notas:**

Hi! :3 soy amai uchiha namikaze, y aquí con ustedes con un oneshot makoharu. Espero que sea de su agrado, lo hice con todo el amor makoharu que tengo ewe.

Mejor les dejo con el fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son de High Speed!: Kōji Ōji, anime dirigida por Hiroko Utsumi (gracias wiki! ) porque si fueran mios, seria yaoi :3

Ahhh, una cosita más; perdón por los horrores ortográficos que puedan encontrar por ahí. Por si acaso un par de pañuelos no está de más.

**The beginnig of the end**

-Haru…- un joven de aproximadamente 20 años de hermosos orbes color esmeralda miraba con un rostro lleno de tristeza a su acompañante- tenía que pasar algo importante para que regreses a Iwatobi no?- agachó la cabeza

Su mejor amigo, Nanase Haruka, tenía sus orbes oceánicos sin aquel brillo era como el mar en medio de una impetuosa tormenta. Sus cabellos azabaches estaban desordenados y unas marcadas ojeras le delataban que no había descansado durante estos últimos días. Sus manos sujetaban el timón de su auto y su mirada se posaba en aquella pista de asfalto iluminada por las luces de su carro y la hermosa luna.

Makoto levantó lentamente su mirada y sonrió, sabía que su amigo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos quizás estaba pensando en el baño que se dará llegando a su departamento; pero al saber qué es lo que estaba pensando, sintió algo estremecerle. Acaso era normal sentirse de esa forma?

Suspiró pesadamente y posó sus ojos en aquel delfín, se dio cuenta que estos días su mejor amigo andaba a todas partes a ese delfincito. Un montón de recuerdos y escenas de su infancia, adolescencia y parte de su juventud aparecieron en frente de él; como si estuviera en frente de la pantalla gigante de un cine, reproduciendo la película de su vida. Cuando decidió entregarle aquel obsequio a Haruka, dejando de lado sus propios intereses. Siempre era de esa forma, él anteponía el bienestar de Haruka ya que su felicidad era ver feliz al nadador estilo libre.

Como aquella vez que se reencontró con Rin, él no había sido capaz que su haru volviese a nadar pero en unos segundos el pelirrojo lo hizo y sobretodo dándole el hermoso brillo a esos zafiros que tanto adora. A pesar que entienda a Haruka, siente que no puede hacer nada por él; al igual en ese momento de escoger su futuro. Había movido casi todas sus cartas para que Nanase pueda encontrar su futuro, usando hasta su propio amigo rin pero todo el crédito se lo había llevado el pelirrojo. Sí! Estaba celoso de rin, porque rin siempre tenía que moverle el piso a Haruka? Bueno… el día que discutieron y también un par de días atrás, tenía que pasar algo trágico para que pueda ver cuán importante es en la vida del azabache.

-Sabes haru- susurró el menor, posando su mano derecha en su nuca y se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto- te acuerdas esa noche cuando discutimos?- pasaron unos minutos en silencio, la brisa acariciaba los cabellos sedosos de Nanase despeinándolo más- en aquel entonces quería manifestar mis sentimientos hacia ti haru. Yo en realidad te amo- alzó la voz mientras giraba su cabeza para observar el rostro de su amigo, tan inexpresivo como siempre- siempre te amé y te amaré siempre, por la eternidad- su mano se posó a la altura de su corazón aprisionando aquella tela blanca de su camisa- déjame ir, tengo que hacerlo. Tú tienes que seguir con tu camino y yo con el mío. Sé que puedes seguir sin mí, tienes a rin…

-Makoto…-la voz ronca del nadador le interrumpió, sus manos seguían en el timón de su auto- Makoto- su voz llena de tristeza y cargado de dolor se expresaba en su rostro, su mano se posó en el reproductor de música y seleccionó cualquier canción. Al escuchar cual era la canción decidió entonarla. El castaño al saber la melodía de aquella canción trataba de que Haruka no lo cantase, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto. Mejor Haruka se debió quedar en Iwatobi con sus amigos, pero es el destino.

_Te digo_

_Somos los dos_

_Como el aire que está_

_Flotando libre en la inmensidad_

_Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo_

_Y eres mi ángel de paz_

_Déjame volar_

_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar_

_Tus alas me llenan el alma._

-Makoto…- la respiración de Haruka era más inestable, las lágrimas nublaban su visión- te amo, debí de habértelo dicho antes. No puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti!- un grito desesperado salió de su garganta asombrando al de orbes esmeraldas, sus orbes chocaron. Azul y verde, mar y bosque, tranquilidad y esperanza. Makoto sonrió de la manera más hermosa, pero se dio cuenta que Haruka estaba cegado en su dolor que no se percataba que estaba manejando

-Haru! Por favor, tienes que poner más atención en lo que haces- Makoto vio un camión frente a ellos, era inevitable con la velocidad que estaba manejando Haruka podría esquivarlo- haru! HARU! – el pelinegro trataba lo posible para evitar una desgracia mientras la luna era cubierta por nubes dejando de iluminar el camino de Nanase.

Una luz enceguecedora los cubrió, el sonido de varios autos tratando de frenar para salvar sus vidas pero eran acompañados en el mar de sangre por causa de un conductor que se había cruzado en el carril donde iba manejando Haruka.

Las lucen tintineantes rojo y azules de los autos policiales daban a entender que en ese lugar se había realizado minutos antes un accidente, varios policías corrían de aquí por allá tras el reciente hecho. Haciendo lo mejor para poder salvar las vidas de las personas, y también regulando el tráfico que había ocasionado el accidente. Los choferes que pasaban por esa ruta veían con espanto las partes de los autos destruidos, el grito de varias personas, el lago carmín que había cubierto la carretera por la sangre de las víctimas; aquellos choferes agradecían por no haber manejado minutos antes o sino quizás ellos estarían en esa situación.

El sonido característico de la ambulancia llamó la atención de las personas que pasaban por ese lugar, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que inundaba en la carretera. Al estacionarse, los paramédicos bajaron con prisa y con gran profesionalismo hacían su deber; los camilleros se acercaban a las personas que necesitaban su atención urgentemente. Los minutos eran cruciales en estos momentos y no podían desaprovecharlo por nada del mundo, el llanto de un niño llamando a sus padres rompió el corazón de los presentes.

En un lado de la carretera se encontraba el auto de Nanase, todo destrozado y las llantas estaban al aire; al parecer había dado una vuelta de campana. Los especialistas de la salud se acercaron hacia el pelinegro, minutos antes los bomberos habían logrado sacar al chofer de entre los fierros retorcidos. Los camilleros con sumo cuidado le acomodaron en la camilla y dos paramédicos se acercaron hacia él, tenía varios cortes a la vista eran profundos y la sangre brotaba de ellos.

-Esta inconsciente…- susurró preocupado el paramédico después de tocarle las pestañas para que pueda comprobar la existencia de algún reflejo pero era en vano. De su maletín sacó una linternita y examinó sus pupilas.

Uno de los paramédicos inmovilizó el cuello del pelinegro mientras su compañero colocaba adecuadamente el collar cervical para que no hubiera alguna movilización de aquella área, después de aquel labor le colocaron una mascarilla en la parte de la nariz y la boca para suministrarle oxígeno.

El paramédico empezó a cortar la corbata y la camisa de color negro que vestía Haruka, algunas gotas de sudor corrían por la frente del paramédico ante tanta responsabilidad que tenía en sus manos. Una vida dependía de su pronta actuación, sabía quién era la víctima. Era nada más ni nada menos que el prodigio en la natación, Haruka Nanase; hace unas semanas atrás había ganado la medalla de oro en 100 y 200 metros estilo libre. Abrió los ojos al recordar aquel evento.

-Haruka sama- habló el paramédico mientras examinaba el torso del nadador profesional- tienes que resistir o sino que será de Makoto verdad?- palpando su región torácica - acaso es su novia? Su enamorada? O quizás su gran amor? – trataba de hacerle conversación para ver si de esa forma recobrara la conciencia. Cuando los periodistas le preguntaron sobre su actuación en las olimpiadas Nanase respondió que su esfuerzo y su triunfo se debía a Makoto. Después se colocó el estetoscopio para efectuarle una auscultación.

Unos hermosos ojos lleno de lágrimas miraban expectantes tal escenario, temblaba en demasía era como si estuviese reviviendo aquella etapa donde Haruka se había ahogado. Pero ahora no estaba rin a su lado, ya que en ese día el pelirrojo se preocupó más en su estado que el de Haruka. No podía negarlo, se sentía bien cuando alguien se preocupa por uno pero en este momento lo único que podía hacer era observar a su amigo.

Los hombres que estaban atendiendo a Nanase empezaron a trasladarlo hacia el hospital más cercano, colocaron con sumo cuidado al pelinegro dentro de la ambulancia. Tachibana miraba los rostros desencajados de los paramédicos, se sentía muy dolido al ver el estado crítico de su mejor amigo.

-No! Lo estamos perdiendo!- habló con seriedad el paramédico- Nanase! Tienes que resistir…- susurraba el doctor mientras el doctor empezaba a realizarle las maniobras de reanimación cardiopulmonar. Colocó los parches de electrodos en el tórax de Nanase a los pocos segundos el desfibrilador indicó que era necesaria un descarga- todos atrás!- indicó el paramedico

Makoto al ver que la vida de su amigo era como un hilo, se acercó dónde estaba él. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al ver su lamentable estado, nunca pensó verlo así. Aunque las veces que sonreía eran mínimas pero valía la pena ver que en aquel rostro estoico se dibujara una hermosa sonrisa.

Trató de acercar su mano derecha a la altura del corazón de la persona que tanto ama, le era prohibido tener un contacto con él pero no le importa solo quería que su haru se salvase pero cuando estaba unos centímetros de que su mano se pose en el cuerpo de Nanase unos dedos entrelazó con los suyos.

-Makoto- una cálida voz le susurró en su oído; aquella voz, acaso era posible? -te seguiré a donde tu vayas…

Giró un poco su rostro y encontró con esos orbes que tanto adoraba, aquel resplandor de su mirada y la pequeña sonrisa en ese rostro tan conocido hizo que se lanzara a los brazos de aquel que le nombro minutos antes.

-H-haru!- la voz entrecortada de Makoto, tenía tantas emociones mezcladas: dolor, tristeza, alegría, amor- haru… porque? – se separó un poco para verlo, el nadador juntó su frente con el de cabellos oliva

-Porque no puedo vivir sin ti, no importa un futuro lleno de logros y triunfos si no te tengo a mi lado- la luna aparecía tímido ante tal confesión de los amantes, iluminando su nuevo camino que deberían de andar ahora juntos.

-Hora del deceso: tres de la mañana- una enfermera apuntaba en el historial la hora exacta del fallecimiento del pelinegro, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su ensangrentado rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Nitori se encontraba preparando café en la cocina de Nanase y era ayudado por la hermana menor de su senpai. Sus rostros demacrados y el infernal silencio que invadía aquel lugar era para salir corriendo. Sousuke estaba sentado frente a la pantalla plana de Haruka mientras acariciaba con amor aquellos cabellos rubí de su amante, sabia cuanto le había afectado el suceso de días anteriores. Aunque el de mirada carmesí no hablaba mucho de Makoto sabía que era uno de sus mejores amigos, le dolía ver aquellos ojos escarlatas ser inundados por cristalinas lágrimas como si quisiera apagar la llama de su felicidad.

Rin estaba recostado en el suelo y posó su cabeza en el regazo de Yamazaki, le encantaba la forma en como trataba de calmarlo. Sus caricias valían más que un sermón tratando de animarlo. Momotarou tenía el semblante serio hasta que nitori se acercó hacia él y le entregó una taza de café, Momo le agradeció con una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras Ai se sentaba a su lado. Gou trajo en una bandeja 3 tazas y los dejó en la mesita, unos pasos se escucharon acercarse hacia la sala y era Rei con nagisa.

-Buenos días…- susurró rei mirando a los jóvenes que estaban en la sala vestidos con traje oscuro

-Y haru-chan? – preguntó el rubio buscando con la mirada a su amigo de la infancia- donde esta?

-Anoche, apenas ustedes salieron él decidió regresar a Tokio- la voz seria de Yamazaki era la atención en ese momento

-No debió de ir solo!- exclamó alterado nagisa, Rei le palmeo la espalda como tratando de que tranquilice y el pequeño rompió en llanto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del que usa lentes

-Yo pienso lo mismo, no debió de ir- rin opinó sin ni siquiera moverse de su cálida posición- si cuando han tenido su primera discusión estaba destrozado, no quiero imaginarlo como estará ahora- sujetó la mano de Sousuke y depositó un suave beso, aquella muerte de su amigo de sonrisa sincera le abrió los ojos que debería de disfrutar todos los días como si fuese el ultimo. No se sabe cuándo uno puede partir de este mundo o la persona que tanto amas ya no esté a tu lado.

Gou tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor, las imágenes de varios autos destrozados le estremecieron. Los orbes de todos los presentes estaban pegados, mirando expectantes aquella noticia

_El fatal accidente se produjo aproximadamente a las 2:30 de la madrugada en la ruta donde une el pueblo de Iwatobi con la carretera central a dirección de Tokio, así quedaron los vehículos después del impacto, según testigos el causante del accidente fue el conductor que manejaba en estado etílico el camión de placa:xxx-xxx , el choque ocasionó 7 personas heridas y 5 muertos, entre los fallecidos se encuentra el cuerpo del campeón de natación estilo libre Nanase Haruka que según nuestras fuentes de información dio su último suspiro cuando los paramédicos estaban realizando su labor de rescate…_

Al parecer no puedes vivir sin Makoto, verdad haru?- susurró Rin hacia la nada, como si la brisa marina llevara sus palabras hacia su compañero. Ahora Makoto y Haruka pueden estar felices para siempre.


End file.
